Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Runescape Players Wiki *Wiki: http://rsplayers.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rsplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bgirl222 *Reason: Deliberately adding false information to a page, and verbally attacking other users for removing the changes that this person made. *Signature: Kent Knifen (talk) 02:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Obliterated. Saved by the Bell *Wiki: http://savedbythebell.wikia.com *Vandal: http://savedbythebell.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WayneTech *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: Trip391 (talk) 04:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! See only 1 edit and it's not enough to block him. locoroco *Wiki: http://locoroco.wikia.com *Vandal: http://locoroco.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Labrain13 *Reason: mass vandalism *Signature: Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Cleaned up, thanks! Runescape Players Wiki *Wiki: http://rsplayers.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rsplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Eurakaseven *Reason: Vandalism, creating a new account to continue vandalism. I suspect this is the same person that I reported earlier this evening. *Signature: Kent Knifen (talk) 05:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hello. Looks like yes - same person (maybe same group of them). But they all have different IP, so I can only block and revert. I've noticed, that there're no active admins - can you try to adopt this wiki if you have desire? Pretty Little Liars Wikia We have already sent wikia staff an email about the troll but we figured it wouldn't hurt to send it on here. I understand waiting time is usually 1-2 business days, but this troll we are dealing with is getting out hand. They have made multiple accounts and adding pure spam to many pages in the wikia. We have since deleted those comments, but we don't know how they are are able to make new accounts. I honestly don't think we can wait that long anymore. This troll doesn't look like they will stop. Here they are: http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:MidnightWolf93 http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:BettyBoopLovesPLL http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lucylawlesss http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:GainGreenGirl http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChickLovesPLL http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:AlisonCocoChanel http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:FrankSinatraBabe http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:WrenIsAButt http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thurston33 They rested for a bit but They struck again a couple of minutes ago! :/ (http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/PllAndGleeRGreat) They resorted to vandalism aof articles and of replacing pictures with innapropriate ones by giving them the same name. Are you sure the user can't be globally blocked? Right now, its been taken care of by Lady Lostris (http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lady_Lostris) but its gotten out of hand and people on the wikia can't even be talk in peace. :I understand that this is an annoying situation, but please don't report it on every page we have on here. We're aware of the issue and will be checking in, as well as respond to message to help clean up. 11:07, August 13, 2015 (UTC) SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki *wiki: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nmnmnm *Reason: Mass spamming of our Q&A forum with Links in foreign languages. The forum was removed and the user blocked by a Bureaucrat, but we need help removing the posts so we can clean up and restart the forum. *Signature: Urkelbot666 (talk) 13:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC) *:We currently can't delete the posts because they technically don't exist because you've removed the forum. As soon as the forum's back, we can delete the posts for you. 13:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Loco Roco Wiki *Wiki: http//:locoroco.wikia.com/wiki/Loco_Roco_Wiki *Vandal: http://locoroco.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia *Reason: Vandal, deleting vital pages for no reason, wrongfully blocking people (Lobrian) who are cleaning up his messes, harassing people, excessive swearing on a wiki for a kids game, permanently reediting pages and claiming to rule the wiki. *Signature: ThatOneNeighbor (talk) 20:18, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. 00:09, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Atheism Wiki *Wiki: http://atheism.wikia.com *Vandal: http://atheism.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Penis123jlfskaflkdsjfsdakljfsdalk *Reason: vandalism *Signature: Rain (talk) 00:10, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. 00:35, August 14, 2015 (UTC) The big blue house Wiki *Wiki: http://thebigbluehouse.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thebigbluehouse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Garrettnix555 *Reason: vandalism *Signature: Rain (talk) 00:11, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. 00:38, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Katawa Shoujo Wiki *Wiki: http://katawashoujo.wikia.com *Vandal: http://katawashoujo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/176.43.145.103 *Reason: vandalism *Signature: Rain (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Crushed! :Crushed!